Crowded areas, such as transit systems, malls, event centers, and the like often have security staff monitoring video systems to ensure that security and/or emergency situations are promptly detected and dealt with. However, in many cases, the crowded areas are too crowded or so large that it is difficult or impossible to monitor all of the necessary video feeds for a particular space without using an inordinately large staff of security personnel. Additionally, the human element involved in recognizing particular behaviors can result in delays in recognizing and responding to such behavior. Improvements in such security and emergency scenario recognition are desired.